Love Is A Sweet Thing
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Nash handles the politics of police work


Love is a sweet thing  
  
Nick had just got out of hospital after his heart attack a month before. Nash was driving him home.  
  
" Its so quiet son, is there a radio in this thing?"  
  
" Ha, very funny, use that dial right there."   
  
Its everywhere you look  
If you look hard enough  
It's really not hard to see  
And once you've put your arms around it  
You can never get too much  
Love is a sweet, sweet thing  
  
It's in the smile of a stranger  
It's in the eyes of the child  
On the corner of a crowded street  
It's everywhere around us  
It's always growing wild  
Love is a sweet thing  
Love is a sweet, sweet thing!   
I sang love, love, love is a sweet, sweet thing!  
  
" Beautiful song there eh Nash?"  
  
" Yeah dad, beautiful." He smiled.  
  
Nash dropped off Nick with Cassidy and headed to the SIU.   
His father meant so much to him, he was glad to still have him.  
  
  
SIU**  
  
" Yo Nashman, Mr. Maxell called, I assume regarding his son's case?"  
  
" Ha, I'm not surprised. Hang up on him."  
  
" He'll call back"  
  
" Do it anyway, just to piss him off." He laughed.   
  
" Whatever you say!"  
  
Nash shook his head and laughed as he sat back at his desk and reviewed his messages.   
  
Nathan Maxwell, stuck up rich boy, 23. His father is Richard Maxwell and extremely wealthy businessman. Typical rich asshole. His son had a prior for possession, when caught drunk driving. He was caught again drunk driving, by Nash and Joe personally. When Nash approached the car, he could smell the alcohol and motioned for Joe. He asked him to step out of the car and when he did, he slammed the car door in Nash's stomach and pulled out a gun. He took a shot at Joe but missed by a long shot. Nash from the ground took out his legs. And the two partners took him in. Nash was expecting the call from his father.   
  
" Boss, you're not gonna believe this."  
  
" Try me."  
  
" Nathan got off."  
  
" What? I haven't even talked to his father yet."  
  
" Apparently or at least it seems like he paid off the prosecutor, of course he denies it, but somehow loss the report."  
  
" Damn!" Nash went upstairs to talk to the prosecutor.  
  
He grabbed onto his shirt.  
  
" Listen bubba, I don't care how much money his dad gave you, you crossed me and sooner of later you're gonna have hell to pay."  
  
" Is that a threat?"  
  
" Ha, its whatever you want it to be pal, just next time try to remember what side you're on huh? Oh wait there won't be a next time cuz you're under arrest for obstruction of justice and tampering with evidence."  
  
" You can't"  
  
" I'm doing it bubba!"  
  
Nash headed to the exit.  
  
" Where we going?"  
  
" Where do you think?"  
  
They arrived at the Maxwell estate within 10 minutes. Nash was on fire and Joe knew it. Nash got out of the car.  
  
" Joe, stay here."  
  
" Uh I don't think so man."  
  
" Joe trust me, I want to talk to him by myself."  
  
" I don't know Nash, you are pretty ticked right now, maybe I should just look on, just in case?"  
  
" Bubba?"  
  
" Ok ok, I had to try" he rolled his eyes.  
  
" I knew you'd see it my way!" he smiled.  
  
****  
  
" Excuse me sir." He placed his had on Nash's shoulder as if to stop him.  
  
" No, excuse me" he flashed his badge.  
  
  
**  
  
" Ah, Mr. Maxwell I presume."  
  
" Nash Bridges, how wonderful of you to come visit."  
  
" Yes, how wonderful."  
  
" Jeffrey could you come here please."  
  
" Yes sir?"  
  
" Checkbook please."  
  
Nash shook his head and smiled. In disgust.  
  
" How much to get you off mine and my son's back?"  
  
" You make me sick you know that?"  
  
" How much?... lets start at 200,000"  
  
" 200, 000... dollars?"  
  
" Ok 300?"  
  
Nash didn't answer just held his head down.  
  
" Right, 5... ok 650... no? How about 8? Come on Bridges, fine, 1 million."  
  
Nash put his head up.  
  
" I knew that would get your attention."  
  
" I don't know what to say."  
  
" How about yes!"  
  
" No, I don't know what to say except, I'm sorry."  
  
" Sorry for what?"  
  
" I'm sorry for everyone who has to know you, I'm sorry for your empty life, I'm sorry you don't have a father, mother, brother or sister to love, I'm sorry you don't love your son, I'm sorry that nobody knows who you are instead of what you are, I'm sorry for you, sorry that you haven't found any meaning in life, sorry you hate your life, I'm just sorry"  
  
" What?"  
  
" You heard me, or at least it registered, but people don't hear what they don't want to... you see, I have never lived the high life, but that all depends on what your definition of the high life is, cuz Maxwell, I have people who love me, and I unlike so many like you, I have realized that love is what life is all about, friends, family, Maxwell that's life. You can bail your son out as many times as your heart desires, but your life will never change. I could arrest you, but making you realize what your really are, feels so much better... Have a good life there bubba."  
  
Nash started to walk away.  
  
" Love, huh Bridges?"  
  
" Yea, Love is a sweet thing" He smiled.  
  
  
Nash returned to the Cuda.   
  
" Well took long enough, I thought you killed him."  
  
" Nah bubba, what I did was a lot more fun!"  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" Nothing,"  
  
" Ah come on!"  
  
" Ok, I told him about love and how beautiful it is."  
  
There was silence.  
  
" Yeah right, you punched him didn't you?"  
  
" Haha, yeah sure."  
  
" I knew it, see, you can't lie to me"  
  
" You're right bubba." He laughed.  
  
" So where we going now?"  
  
" To see Nick"  
  
" How's he doing?"  
  
" Good, he's with Cassidy now."  
  
" Cool"  
  
" Yeah, Cool!" He smiled.   
  
Its everywhere you look  
If you look hard enough  
It's really not hard to see  
And once you've put your arms around it  
You can never get too much  
Love is a sweet, sweet thing  
  
It's in the smile of a stranger  
It's in the eyes of the child  
On the corner of a crowded street  
It's everywhere around us  
It's always growing wild  
Love is a sweet thing  
Love is a sweet, sweet thing!   
I sang love, love, love is a sweet, sweet thing!  
  
  
Neither Faith Hill nor Nash Bridges rights belong to me, this was written for entertainment purposes and a little lesson too!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
